fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Wymazane wspomnienie
29 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Opis Buford mimo namawiania Izabeli, postanawia iść za Loren, a razem z nim idą Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet. Sophie postanawia zostać z resztą za namową Irvinga. Buford odnajduje Jeremiego i Jully i razem idą do siedziby RO z myślą, iż tam jest Loren. Tymczasem w ogródku dochodzi do sprzeczki między Hermioną, a Izabelą. Loren dowiaduje się, że jej oprawcy to nikt inny jak Scarlett i Ibrahim. Bohaterowie *Loren Rarity *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Amy Milton *Jeremi Rarity *Mishti Patel *Jully Aga *Scarlett Sultan *Ibrahim Sultan *wujek Jully *Sumbul Rarity (w retrospekcji) *Nigar Rarity (w retrospekcji) Fabuła Loren ocknęła się. Dostrzegła iż znajduje się w małym pomieszczeniu o szarych ścianach. Zamrugała kilka razy oczami, jednak obraz w dalszym ciągu był lekko rozmazany. Jakby zza mgły widziała sylwetkę mężczyzny. Wydawał się wysoki, dobrze zbudowany. Gdy chciała zareagować, zorientowała się, że jej dłonie przywiązane są do słupa, a ona sama nie może się podnieść. -Gdzie ja jestem?-zapytała cicho Raritówna. Chłopak jedynie się zaśmiał. Podszedł do niej bliżej. Teraz już dobrze wiedziała kim on jest. -Ibrahim.-wyszeptała dziewczyna. -Bingo skarbie. Loren była całkiem zdezorientowana. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, bała się. Poraz pierwszy serce waliło jej tak mocno. -Czego ty chcesz?-zapytała drżącym głosem Ratitówna, próbując jednocześnie stwarzać wrażenie odważnej. -Jak ja lubię kiedy się boisz. Po tych słowach jak na zawołanie weszła Scarlett. Jak zwykle z wrednym uśmieszkiem i z przekonaniem, iż poraz kolejny wyjdzie zwycięzko. -Witaj młoda.-przywitała ją oschle Sultana.-Wiesz po co tu jesteś? W Loren kipiała złość. Nienawidziła tej kobiety najbardziej na świecie. To ona była powodem śmierci jej rodziców. Obwiniała ją o wszystko co złe ją spotkało i miała ku temu powody. -Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? -Niczego wielkiego. Wiesz, tak naprawdę to jeżeli się domagamy, to nic ci się nie stanie. Loren spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Czego ona może od niej chcieć? Na twarzy Scarlett widniał wredny uśmieszek. -Wytarczy, że zdradzisz mi pewną ważną informację. -Nic ci nigdy nie powiem. -Nawet nie dałaś mi dokończyć. Wiem, że należysz do Ruchu Oporu. Nie za bardzo tylko kojarzę twoje imię, ale mało mnie ono interesuje. Chcę tylko znać jedną rzecz.-mówiąc to, ukucnęła obok niej, po czym kontynuowała.-Kto jest dowódcą RO? Loren parsknęła śmiechem. Patrzyła na Scarlett jak na kompletną idiotkę. -Niby czemu miała bym ci powiedzieć?-zapytała drwiąco Raritówna. -Żeby ocalić życie.-mówiąc to, Scarlett wstała, podeszła do stolika stojącego obok i wzięła ostry nóż.-Lepiej dla ciebie żebyś współpracowała. _________________________ -Tak właśnie to wszystko wygląda. Cała nasza planeta jest w ruine odkąd Ibrahim przejął władzę.-tak właśnie zakończyła historię Jully. Ona i Jeremi przez cały czas rozmawiali. Jully opowiedziała mu wszystko co się działo przez ten czas. Byli pochłonięci rozmową do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyli zniknięcia Loren. Oboje bardzo za sobą tęsknili i żałowali rozstania. -Ale nie rozumiem. Jak to się stało, że w tak krótki czasie obrucił całą planetę w ruinę? -Bo szukał ciebie. Jesteś przecież dowódcą całej organizacji RO, a raczej byłeś. -Jak to? -Ta organizacja już nie istnieje. Wiele członków już nie żyje. Ja jestem jedną z nielicznych, którzy przeżyli. Jeremi, ty chyba nie rozumiesz co się dzieje. Ibrahim nie chce przekonać cię żebyś przeszedł na jego stronę, on chce cię zabić w takich mękach jakich nie potrafisz sobie nawet wyobrazić. Jeremi wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, że przez jego nie obecność tyle się wydarzy. Był wściekły na siebie za to, że zostawił ją w takiej sytuacji. -Skoro wszystko jest w ruinach to gdzie ty teraz mieszkasz?-zapytał chłopak. -Nigdzie. Wiele osób zostało bez dachu nad głową, w tym niewinni ludzie. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że pojechałeś sobie na wakacje w takim momencie. _________________________ Buford wpatrywał się w portal jak zachipnotyzowany. Sam nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Spojrzał na przyjaciół, aby ci jakoś mu doradzili. -Myślę, że powinieneś zostać Buford.-zaczęła Izabela.-Znajdziesz lepszą dziewczynę. -Lepsza niż Loren nie istnieje.-odpowiedział Buford jednocześnie spoglądając w dół. -Mogę ci zagwarantować, że tak. Ona już raz cię okłamała i...-tu nie dokończyła, ponieważ przerwała jej Sophie. -Jak będziesz jej słuchać to skończysz totalnie jak ona, forever alone. Zrób to co ci kazałam, idź za nią! Mam znowu śpiewać? -Nie!-krzyknęli wszyscy. -Nie znacie się na muzyce. Ja jestem bardzo utalentowana. Kiedyś zaśpiewałam coś pra babci i była zachwycona. -I co było dalej?-zapytała Hermiona. -Z wrażenia padła na zawał. -I to jej rad chcesz słuchać?-wtrąciła Izabela.-Ja ci mówię, zostań i olej ją. -A ja ci mówię, żebyś za nią poszedł i nie słuchał różowej.-mówiła Sophie.-Ja się znam, w końcu jestem Sophie najlepsza swatka wszech czasów! -A co jeżeli ona nie będzie chciała ze mną gadać? -Słyszysz ty się? Ona przed chwilą do ciebie podeszła, ale ty ją ignorowałeś. -Mówiła coś do mnie? Retrospekscja Loren spojrzała na Buforda. Ten odwrócił wzrok, udając że jej tu nie ma. Kosmitka podeszła do niego. ''-Chociaż mnie wysłuchaj.-powiedziała dziewczyna, jednak on przez cały czas ją ignorował. Nie zważając na to, ta kontynuowała.-Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, nie chiałam, żeby to tak wyszło.-ten jednak dalej nie reagował.-Nie mam do ciebie pretensji. Masz pełne prawo mnie nienawidzić, to była moja wina i jestem tego świadoma. Ale błagam, chociaż się do mnie odezwij.'' Ten jednak nie odpowiadał, a ona wróciła zdołowana do reszty. Buford zciągnął słuchawki z uszu, po czym zapytał; -Ktoś coś do mnie mówił?-zapytał, jednak nikt nie odpowiadał i wrócił do słuchania muzyki. Koniec retrospekcji -Więc ona coś mówiła i ja ją ignorowałem?-Buford był załkowicie zdezorientowany. -Jak widać, masz pecha, ale możesz to naprawić. No zgadnij jak. Buford spojrzał niepewnie na portal. -Chcesz to mogę iść z tobą.-zaproponowała Adventurówna. -Masz rację, Sophie. Pójdę za nią. -Pójdziemy z tobą.-zaoferował Fineasz. -Może lepiej nie.-wtrąciła Hermiona.-Pamiętaj, że tam się toczy wojna. -Niebieska o dziwo ma racje.-wtrąciła Iza.-Lepiej zostań z nami. -Może zrobimy tak. Ja, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb i Sophie pójdziemy za Bufordem. Reszta poczeka w naszym wymiarze. Co wy na to? -Jestem za!-oznajmiła Sophie. -Super, to idziemy?-zapytał Fineasz, po czym wszyscy z wyżej wymienionych ruszyli za nim. Wszyscy poza Sophią, którą zatrzymał Irving. -Poczekaj. Może zostaniesz ze mną? -Z tobą?-zapytała z ogromnym uśmiechem Sophie. -Znaczy z nami. Wiesz, ja ty i reszta. -Reszta, tak?-dziewczyna spojrzała z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem na Izabelę, Hermionę, Amy i Mishtii.-Niech będzie. -Na prawdę? -Chyba, że chcesz żebym poszła. -Nie! Znaczy... jak chcesz.-Irving starał się udawać wyluzowanego, jednak z dnia na dzień sprawiało mu to coraz większą trudność. Nie potrafił być wyluzowany przy Sophii. Onieśmielała go swoim sposobem bycia, swoją oryginalnością. To co innych raziło, u niego powodowało zachwyt. Chłopak jednak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, sam do końca nie był pewny co do niej czuje, jednak nie zaprzeczał, że jest dla niego kimś wyjątkowym... _______________________________ -Wybieraj po czyjej stronie stoisz.-ozjamiła ostrym tonem Scarlett trzymając nóż w dłoni. -Chyba śnisz. Nigdy nic ci nie powiem. -Jak uważasz. Po tych słowach rudowłosa przejechała lekko po twarzy Loren nożem. Nie został po tym jednak ślad. Gdy zakończyła, przeszła do czynów. Przejechała nożej poczynając od czoła, kończąc pod prawym okiem. Na twarzy Raritówny pojawiła się ogromna rysa z której spływała krew. -Może teraz mi coś powiesz. ___________________________ Buford, Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet przeszli przez portal. Wszyscy byli zszokowaniem wyglądem planety. Wszędzie unosił się dym, większość budynków stało w ruinach, a te które ostały, były w opłakanym stanie. Owy widok budził w nich przerażenie. Na ulicach nie było żywej duszy. Stolica tej wielkiej, na pierwszy rzut oka imponującej planety upadła. Wszystko było zniszczone. -Widzicie to?-zapytał Fineasz. -Ciężko nie widzieć. - stwierdził Ferb – Co tu się stało? -Wygląda jak po wybuchu bomby. - powiedział Baljeet. -Buford, a ty co myślisz?-zapytał Fineasz patrząc na Buforda. Buford patrzył przed siebie z wyraźnym przerażeniem. W tym momencie myślał tylko o Loren. Bał się o nią. W jego umyśle widniał jedynie jedno pytanie;Czy ona żyje?... -Gdzie jest Loren?-zapytał trzęsącym się głosem Van Stomm. Wszyscy jedynie wzruszyli ramionami. Baljeet widząc przerażenie w oczach przyjaciela podszedł do niego, położył swoją dłoń na jego ramie, po czym powiedział najłagodniej jak tylko potrafił. -Na pewno nic jej nie jest. Loren jest dzielna, na pewno da sobie radę. W tym momenie wiatr zawiał mocniej niż zazwyczaj, a zza dymu można było dostrzec Jeremiego i Jully. Nie myśląc długo, cała grupka podeszła do nich. -Cześć wam.-przywitał się Fineasz. Jeremi i Jully spojrzeli na nich ze zdziwieniem. -Co wy tu robicie?-zapytał Jeremi. -Gdzie jest Loren?-odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Buford. Jeremi rozejrzał się dookoła. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźć. -Cholera.-powiedział do siebie. -Przecież przed chwilą tu była. - wtrąciła Jully. -Nie mogła się od tak rozpłynąć. W tej chwili ani Jeremi, ani Buford nie myśleli logicznie. W ich umysłach pojawiały się najczarniejsze ze scenariuszy. -Pewnie poszła do siebiedziby RO – zasugeroła czarnowłosa. Jeremi spojrzał na nią, po czym przytaknął jej i ruszył w kierunku wyznaczonego miejsca, a za nim reszta. Na miejsce doszli po pięciu minutach. Siedziba RO nie była już tak imponująca jak wcześniej, ściany zostały zburzone, jednak ostało się podziemie. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, znajdowało się ono pod ziemią, a prowadziły do niego grube, marmurowe schodzy. Obecnie to pomieszczenie, jest sercem RO, oraz jego umiejscowieniem. Na miejscu nie było wiele osób, zaledwie garstka. Przy wejściu stał niski, grubawy, siwiejący mężczyzna ubrany w kitel. Widząc Jeremiego i Jully ruszył im naprzeciw. -Co wy tu robicie? Jully mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie wracała, niewiadomo kto gdzie się czai. -To nagłe, wujku. - odpowiedziała Jully. -Jest tu może Loren? -Nie widziałem tu jej. Czemu pytasz? -Zniknęła. Nikt nie wie gdzie jest. Błagam cię, poradź coś. Mężczyzna spojrzał za siebie. Na ścianie wisiał jeszcze ogromny ekran dzięki któremu można by było namierzyć każdą żyjącą osobę. -Można by było spróbować.-mówiąc to, mężczyzna podszedł do ekranu, a za nim reszta. Gdy na klawiaturze powpisywał dane Loren, ujrzał wyniki, które go przeraziły. Nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć. Czuł, że to nie będzie łatwe. __________________________________ Loren była już u kresu wytrzymania. Miała wrażenie, że stoi na granicy życia i śmierci, cała była we krwi. Jej oprawcy wyszli na moment. Ona nie próbowała uciec, nie miała siły. Miała wrażenie, że całe życie przechodzi jej przed oczami. Analizując to wszystko, dziewczyna uznała się za porażkę. Nie osiągnęła nic, całe życie myślała o bitwach i triumfach, o porażki obwiniała innych, a jej własna matka popełniła samobójstwo. Gdy jednak pomyślała o tym pewna scena stawała jej przed oczami. Miała wtedy trzy latka i obserwowała rozmowę rodziców. Retrospekcja Rok 2003. Dom rodziny Rarity. Loren stała zza progu przedsionka i obserwowała rozmowę rodziców. Jej matka była strzępkiem nerwów. Jej psychika mocno ucierpiała po ujrzeniu zmasakrowanych zwłok swojej rodziny. Podszedł do niej jej mąż, Sumbul. W dłoni trzymał małą buteleczkę z czymś w rodzaju wody. Usiadł obok niej po czym powiedział. -Nie możesz ciągle o tym myśleć. Zacznij żyć dalej. Ta nic mu nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. On włożył w jej dłoń fiolkę po czym powiedział. -Wypij to. -Co to takiego? -Pomoże ci uporać się z problemami. -Wiesz, że jestem przeciwiniczką alkocholu. -To nie alkochol, tylko lekarstwo. Nie ufasz mi? -Ufam, ale... -Więc nie bój się, tylko wypij do dna. Poczujesz się lepiej, przepisał mi to najlepszy lekarz. Nie myśląc długo, kobieta wypiła zawartość butelki do dna. Po tym zaczęła mocno kaszleć. -Co to było?-zapytała Nigar. -Zgadnij, złociutka. -Ostre. Mam wrażenie, że wypala mi wnętrzności. Mężczyzna słysząc to zaśmiał się. Po kilku sekundach, kaszel Nigar nasilił się. Nie mogła złapać tchu. Położyła głowę na ramieniu męża. -Co ty mi dałeś?-zapytała ze łzami w oczach. -Poszliśmy na kompromis. Ja przejmę całe twoje pieniądze, a ty pozbędziesz się kłopotów. Słysząc to kobieta zabrała głowę z jego ramienia i odsuwała się od niego. Oparła się ręką o próg kuchni po czym powoli odsuwała się na ziemię. Sumbul podszedł do niej, by obserwować jej śmierć. Na jego twarzy pojawił się triumfujący uśmiech. Kobieta robiła się coraz bladsza. -Zaopiekuj się dziećmi. Przekaż im, że je kocham.-powiedziała, po czym zamknęła oczy i wyzionęła ducha. Koniec retrospekcji -Mama się nie zabiła.-powiedziała cicho do siebie Loren.-On ją zabił... W tym momencie przypominała sobie wszystkie te wspomnienia, które jakimś cudem umknęły jej. Miała wrażenie, że jej psychika specjalnie wymazała te wspomnienia. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ani jak to było możliwe, jednak w jednej chwili wspomnienia te były silne, do tego stopnia, że doprowadziły ją do łez. Cały świat zawalił się jej na głowę. Ten którego miała za idola, okazał się mordercą. ______________________________________ Izabela, Hermiona, Sophie, Irving, Amy i Mishtii siedzieli w ogródku. Wszyscy wpatrywali się tępo w teleporter czekając na powrót przyjaciół. -To twoja wina.-powiedziała Izabela, patrząc na Hermionę.-Gdyby nie ty, wszystko było by po staremu i nic by się nie stało. -Czym ja ci tak zawiniłam?-zapytała Hermiona.-Jedyne co zrobiłam złego, to, to że w nie całe dwa tygodnie zrobiłam to czego ty nie potrafiłaś zrobić przez lata. -Myślisz, że jesteś ode mnie lepsza, bo masz jakieś tam moce?! -Nie. Jestem od ciebie lepsza dlatego, że jestem zdrowa psychicznie. -Wiesz, Fineasz odwróci się od ciebie szybciej niż myślisz. Wiem, bo go znam w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. -A ja wiem jak on całuje, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Gdy Izabela miała już żucić się na niebieskowłosą, przerwała im Sophie. -Wy się musicie wiecznie kłócić?! Jako swatka, nie mam za zadania jedynie złączać pary, ale też pogadzać ludzi. -Teraz się zrobiłaś głęboka?!-zarzuciła Garcia Shapiro. -Lepiej późno niż wcale.-odpowiedziała jej Adventurówna z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. -Ile one się już tak kłócą?-zapytała na ucho Amy, Mishtii. -Mnie nie pytaj, ja tu z nimi jestem od niecałych dwóch dni.-odpowiedziała Miltówna. -Po co się nas przyczepiłyście?-mówiła Iza, patrząc na Hermionę i Sophię.-Nie rozumiecie, że lepiej było bez was? -Mówi to osoba, której jak widać nikt nie chce.-mówiąc to Irving stanął naprzeciw Sophii, patrząc na Izabelę z wściekłością.-Innych możesz sobie obrażać dowoli, ale nie masz prawa żucać oskarżeń na Sophię. -Myślisz, że twoja opinia coś znaczy? -Wiem, że jest osoba dla której tak. -Ty i Sophie pasujecie do siebie. Psychol i psycholka. -Jak widać psychole muszą trzymać się razem. Słysząc to Sophie uśmiechnęła się. Nie tak jak zawsze, był to raczej uśmiech zakochanej dziewczyny patrzącej na swojego wybranka. -W moich oczach nie znaczycie nic. -Może. Mnie to nie rusza, ale jak już mówiłem, odwal się od Sophii. Iza jedynie prychnęła, po czym wyszła z ogródka. Hermiona spojrzała na Sophię z uśmiechem po czym zapytała. -Mam wyprawić wam wesele? -Jak tort będzie malinowy, to będę już w 100% szczęśliwa. -Jak widać nie jesteś mu aż tak obojętna jak myślałaś. -Osiągnęłam stan Nirvany. Amy obserwowała owe wydarzenie z uśmiechem. Z jednej strony bawiło ją to, a z drugiej polubiła ich. Mishtii natomiast postanowiła pójsć za Izabelą. -Iza, zaczekaj.-powiedziała hinduska zatrzymując czarnowłosą. -A ty czego chcesz? -O co się pokłóciłaś z tamtą dziewczyną? -To bardziej skomplikowane, trudno wyjaśnić. -Poszło o Fineasza? -Mniej więcej. -Więc pokłóciłaś się z nią o chłopaka? -To coś dziwnego? -Tak. Skoro on nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, to raczej jego problem. Ona nic nie zawiniła. -Ale Fineasz... -Fineasz to dzieciak,który sam nie wie czego chce. Powinnaś zacząć myśleć o innych, nie tylko o nim. Jej też nie jest przyjemnie gdy na każdym kroku ją obsmarowywujesz. -Myślisz, że nie wiem. Staram się być dla niej miła, ale gdy ją widzę, to wręcz mnie ponosi. -Grunt, że masz chęci, a to naprawdę wiele. -Ale co to da, skoro całym sercem ją nie nawidzę? -Popatrz na nią nie jako konkurentkę, a jak na człowieka. Ja się tego nauczyłam i patrz jak mi dobrze idzie! -Nie rozumiem. -To jasne, że Baljeet mi się podoba, ale on woli ciebie. Czysto teoretycznie jesteś moją konkurentką. -I nie jesteś wściekła? -Nie. Przecież to nie ty jesteś winna. Słysząc to Izabeli zrobiło się głupio. Wzięła sobie słowa Mishtii głęboko do serca, po czym wróciła do ogródka. -Jednak wróciłaś.-przywitała ją oschle Amy, która wyglądała jakby przerwała właśnie rozmowę zresztą. Jak widać, polubili się. -Tak, ja chciałam was przeprosić.-To ostatnie słowo ciężko przeszło jej przez gardło, jednak mimo to kontynuowała.-Głupio się zachowałam, mam nadzieję że nie jesteście wściekli. -Coś ty? Ja już dawno zapomniałam.-odpowiedziała jej uśmiechnięta Sophie. -Chodź Izka, obgadujemy właśnie ludzi mieszkających niedaleko.-powiedziała Amy. Izabela uśmiechnęła się po czym podeszła do nich. -Więc kogo obsmarowujecie? -Stanęło na tobie.-powiedziała Sophie.-Ale możemy zmienić temat. ______________________________________ Wszyscy znajdujący się w siedzibie RO wpatrywali się w mężczyznę. Ich serca waliły jak szalone, stali jak wryci. -Gdzie jest Loren?-zapytał cicho Buford. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym smutkiem, po czym wziął wdech i oświadczył. -Ona nie żyje. Kategoria:Odcinki